Désir de combattre ou désir de?
by Djiyae
Summary: Grimmjow n'a plus qu'un désir, ce battre! Et pas contre n'importe qui, il ne veut plus qu'Ulquiorra comme adversaire. Mais lorsque d'étranges pulsions se mêlent à son désir premier... OS yaoi et lemon entre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra


_**Titre :**_ Désir de combattre ou désir de...?

_**Auteur :**_ Djiyae

_**Raiting :**_ M

_**Pairing :**_ Ulquiorra & Grimmjow

_**Diclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

_**Résumé :**_ Grimmjow n'a plus qu'un désir, ce battre! Et pas contre n'importe qui, il ne veut plus qu'Ulquiorra comme adversaire. Mais lorsque d'étranges pulsions se mêlent à son désir premier... OS yaoi et lemon entre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra

_**Notes :**_ Bonjour à tous, il s'agit de ma première fan fiction ^^ alors soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Désir de combattre ou désir de...?

Grimmjow en avait plus qu'assez de ce prétentieux d'Ulquiorra, celui-ci venait encore de lui priver de son plaisir, c'est à dire écraser cette saleté de shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. En plein combat en plus! Là où l'excitation et l'adrénaline sont les plus fortes, il en rageait intérieurement. Tout ça parce que Monsieur l'espada n°4 avait terminé la mission que Aizen lui avait confié et qu'il avait décrété qu'il fallait rentrer au Hueco Mondo. Il aurait pas pu attendre au moins qu'il finisse ce fichu combat!

L'arrancar faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, impossible de se calmer, il avait trop envie de se battre; là tout de suite, peu importe contre qui. Il sortit de sa chambre:

- Le premier arrancar que je rencontre, je me le fais!

Mais à sa grande déception il ne croisa personne, même pas Nnoitra a qui pourtant il aurait bien voulu lui refaire le portrait.

*Nan mais sérieusement, comment pouvait-on être aussi laid? Au fond moi je ne veux que lui rendre service, un bon petit combat et hop il aura tellement de blessures qu'on ne verra plus à quoi il ressemblait à l'origine.*

Grimmjow se mit à ricaner en songeant à un Nnoitra au visage boursouflé. Puis il se remémora le dernier combat contre le rouquin, il avait utilisé une technique des plus intéressantes, bien que ne durant pas longtemps, le bleuté n'avait qu'un désir, revoir ce fameux masque. Il songea également à ce mystérieux individu qui était intervenu, il avait un masque lui aussi et il avait l'air sacrément fort. Rien qu'en repensant à son combat, il sentit son sang pulser dans ces veines

- Rha! Je veux me battre!

De frustration, il donna un coup de poing dans un mur qui s'effondra sous le choc. Une fois le nuage de poussière dissipé, une voie froide s'éleva:

- Si tu voulais me voir, tu pouvais passer par la porte tu sais, plutôt que de défoncer le mur.

Grimmjow le regarda avec un rictus, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses pas l'avaient mené vers les appartements d'Ulquiorra.

- Aucun risque d'avoir envie de te voir, je me défoulais juste!

Il s'apprêtait à se détourner quand il s'écria:

- Tiens mais en fait si, j'avais justement envie de te voir!

Ulquiorra le fixa de ses yeux verts, sans qu'aucune expression n'apparaisse sur son visage:

- Tu es vraiment inconstant.

*C'est de la faute de cet enfoiré si j'ai pas pu me battre et que je me sens si frustré! Puisque c'est comme ça je vais me défouler sur lui*

Ulquiorra se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Grimmjow quand subitement il l'attaqua sans prévenir. Il écarquilla (très légèrement) les yeux et esquiva son attaque d'un sonido.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend tout d'un coup?

- A cause de toi j'ai pas pu me battre contre Kurosaki, donc je vais me défouler sur toi Ulquiorra, prépare toi!

Il dégaina son katana et bondit sur Ulquiorra. Celui-ci stoppa son attaque d'une seule main.

- C'est ridicule, ce combat n'a aucun intérêt et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai me battre contre toi.

- Allez bat toi! J'en peux plus moi!

- ... Non désolé trouve toi un autre adversaire.

Sur ses dernières paroles, le cuarta lâcha Grimmjow et se détourna de lui pour retourner dans sa chambre.

*Mais il me soule celui là, vraiment pas coopératif! Il pourrait même pas me faire ce petit plaisir, égoïste!*

- Mais c'est ta responsabilité si je suis dans cet état là!

- Et pourquoi cela?

Le ton de sa voie charriait des glaçons. Ulquiorra commençait singulièrement à être contrarié. Lui pourtant toujours si calme.

- Bah moi j'y peux rien quand je me bat faut que ça se fasse jusqu'au bout sinon j'ai l'impression d'être en manque de quelque chose et d'avoir en permanence une pulsion meurtrière.

Le bleuté avait rengainer son sabre et s'était rapproché d'Ulquiorra. Il plongea ses iris turquoises dans celles émeraudes de son vis à vis.

- Aller quoi s'teu plait, pour me faire plaisir.

Ulquiorra réfléchit quelques secondes.

- ... Bon si tu insistes mais juste 5 minutes, je dois m'occuper de la prisonnière.

*Il veut juste un combat après tout, et puis ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps...*

- Ouai! Génial, merci mon pote!

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de m'appeler ainsi et allons ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu adéquate pour se battre.

- Pas de problème mon pot... euh Ulquiorra rectifia t-il sous le regard chargé de menaces du quatrième espada. On a qu'à aller à la salle d'entraînement.

Sans échanger un mot de plus, les deux arrancars empruntèrent l'un des innombrables couloirs blancs de Las Noches, quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle circulaire sans aucun ornement ni aucune fenêtre. Lorsque les deux espadas entrèrent un léger voile de lumière s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Aizen avait pris la décision d''installer une barrière de protection pour éviter que la salle soit détruite lors des entraînements des arrancars, une très sage décision vu le nombre incroyable de fois où la salle avait du être entièrement rebâtit avant la mise en place du voile de protection.

Grimmjow s'avança jusqu'au centre de la salle puis fit face à son adversaire, qui fidèle à son habitude avait gardé les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il ne semblait absolument pas être sur le point de se battre mais Grimmjow n'en avait rien à faire. Il dégaina son katana et fonça sur l'espada.

Ulquiorra évita sans mal le coup et porta une manchette au ventre de son adversaire, mais celui-ci n'était quand même pas si faible, il para le coup d'une main et voulu le frapper de sa lame avec l'autre. Sa lame, commençant à s'approcher dangereusement de la tête d'Ulquiorra, l'obligea à reculer.

- Sort ton katana Ulquiorra! Arrête de jouer!

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire puis Aizen-sama n'appréciera pas si je te tue ou si je t'abime un peu trop.

- Comme si tu pouvais me tuer! Prend plutôt garde à toi!

- ...

- Bien, comme tu veux mais ne viens pas le regretter en suite!

Le bleuté disparu dans un sonido et réapparut au-dessus d'Ulquiorra en abaissant sa lame à une vitesse fulgurante dans la direction de l'autre espada. Celui-ci para le coup avec son bras et voulu lui lancer un cero mais Grimmjow lui agrippa la main l'empêchant de l'envoyer. Il se rapprocha alors de lui pour lui donner un coup d'épée mais le cuarta lui saisit le bras de son autre main et l'envoya au sol. Mais Grimmjow lui tenait toujours fermement l'autre main (celle du cero) et Ulquiorra se sentit brusquement entraîner dans la chute du bleuté. Il atterrit alors sur le torse de Grimmjow, yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Grimmjow ne réagisse, d'un coup de genoux, il envoya valser Ulquiorra. Tous les deux se relevèrent et reprirent le combat sans dire un mot.

Au bout de plusieurs échanges agressifs où les deux arrancars se rapprochaient, s'éloignaient, semblaient virevolter, presque danser, Ulquiorra donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Grimmjow qui se plia en deux et tomba au sol à bout de souffle.

- Ptain! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à te toucher?! Tu es vraiment trop fort!

- Merci... Je pense qu'on devrait en arrêter là.

- Quoi! Mais le combat n'est pas terminé!

- On ne peut pas le terminer, tu ne peux pas me vaincre et je ne peux pas te tuer.

- Parce que je suis trop fort?!

- Non, parce que je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le droit.

- Ah... ouai Aizen-sama c'est vrai.

Grimmjow était sacrément énervé mais en même temps il s'était bien marré lors de ce combat.

Ulquiorra se dirigeait vers la sortie quand l'autre l'interpella.

- Hé Ulquiorra?

Il se retourna.

- Oui?

- On remettra ça un de ces quatre? C'était sympa comme petit combat.

- ... D'accord

Une fois Ulquiorra partit, Grimmjow se releva en massant doucement son ventre.

- Aie, il frappe fort cet enfoiré

*Ce combat était sensass! Mais j'en veux plus. J'espère qu'il tiendra parole. Finalement, moi qui le trouvait toujours si froid et inexpressif, il s'est montré plutôt enjoué par rapport à d'habitude. Il a même accepter de se battre de nouveau avec moi.*

Il regagna sa chambre avec un sourire, il avait trouvé un nouveau passe temps. Puis il se souvint des dernières paroles d'Ulquiorra.

*Il avait dis qu'il n'avait pas envie de me tuer? Mais pourquoi?*

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa question, il haussa des épaules et partit rejoindre ses quartiers.

Les jours passèrent, sans qu'Ulquiorra et lui ne se soient revus et plus le temps passait, plus cela obnubilait Grimmjow. Il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer le combat, parfois même il en rêvait. Il se souvenait des moindres détails et à son grand agacement, ses pensées revenaient très souvent sur le cuarta lui même, plus que sur le combat.

*Ses grands yeux verts... ils sont si be.. Rha! Mais tu fais quoi là?! Grimmjow mon gars ressaisi toi!*

Mais il avait beau se secouer, ses pensées revenaient irrémédiablement sur Ulquiorra.

*Et sa peau, si froide, si blanche... quand il m'est tombé dessus, j'aurai bien aimé la toucher pour voir s'il est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air...*

Il tournait en rond dans Las Noches comme une panthère en cage, son comportement étrange finit par se faire remarquer par les autres espadas. Un jour Nnoitra l'aborda d'une voie narquoise:

- Bha alors Grimmjow, tu t'ennuierais pas un peu par hasard? On dirait un chaton qui a perdu son jouet!

- La ferme Nnoitra.

- Tu voudrais pas te battre contre moi? Ça te calmerait un peu. Tu nous donnes la migraine à force déambuler tous les jours dans ces maudits couloirs avec ton air maussade.

- Hum, bah pourquoi pas...

- Tu m'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, je t'ai connu plus exciter à l'idée d'un combat, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Ça ne te regardes pas, bon alors on y va?

- Ok

Nnoitra fonça sur lui avec son arme gigantesque, Grimmjow l'évita mais n'attaqua pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Grimmjow!

- Finalement, j'ai pas envi alors salut.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il laissa là un Nnoitra sidéré et fulminant contre lui. Il avait pourtant bien envi de se battre mais pas contre Nnoitra. Il ne voulait plus que LUI....

Ni tenant plus, Grimmjow alla aux appartements d'Ulquiorra mais celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulé depuis le combat, et Grimmjow n'avait pas vu une seul fois le cuarta. Il n'était jamais à ses appartements quand il y allait et il n'osait pas demander à Aizen s'il lui avait confié une mission. Puis se souvenant d'une parole qu'avait dis Ulquiorra lors de leur dernière rencontre, il se dirigea vers les quartiers d'Inoue Orihime. Puisque l'espada était chargé de prendre soin d'elle, il ne pouvait pas avoir quitter Las Noches, et s'il n'était jamais là, c'est qu'il devait s'occuper de la prisonnière.

Il arriva dans les quartiers de la femme qui lui avait soigné son bras et entra sans frapper. Elle tenait devant la fenêtre fixant la lune. Elle se retourna.

- Ulquiorra?

- Hé non perdu, c'est moi ma jolie!

- Grimmjow??!

- Mais c'est pas toi que je suis venu voir, Ulquiorra n'est pas là?

- Non mais il va sans doute pas tarder... il vient me voir assez souvent et c'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

*Alors comme ça il préfère aller voir cette gonzesse plutôt que de se battre contre moi! Enfoiré, je vais lui faire la peau quand il reviendra!*

- Je vais attendre.

Il s'affala sur le canapé, sans un regard vers la captive. Celle-ci le regarda quelque peu décontenancée puis s'installa à ses côtés. Ils attendirent, sans parler, dans un silence pesant. Après une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit, au grand soulagement d'Orihime qui n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance. Ulquiorra pénétra dans la pièce, il fixa un instant les deux protagonistes assis côte à côte.

- Que fais tu là Grimmjow?

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, il le regardait fixement, des milliers de sensations et de pensées contradictoires l'envahissaient. Il se rendit compte à quel point l'espada lui avait manqué.

*Je veux me battre!... je veux l'embrasser!*

*Je veux le voir souffrir!... je veux le faire crier de plaisir!*

Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il se leva brusquement et entraîna Ulquiorra hors de la pièce en lui agrippant le bras. Étonnamment, Ulquiorra le laissa faire. Une fois seuls, Ulquiorra se dégagea. Grimmjow se détourna quelque peu, il ne parvenait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Alors? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier?

- ... Je euh, tu.. . Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu me voir?!

- Pour ce battre?

- ...

- J'étais occupé, désolé.

- Désolé... désolé!

Grimmjow sentit la colère montée en lui

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir au cours de cette semaine! J'avais tellement envi de te revoir! J'ai même perdu toute envie de me battre contre quelqu'un d'autre que toi!

Ulquiorra le regarda, sans rien dire, il ne savait que dire... En fait, il avait éviter délibérément Grimmjow toute la semaine. Le bleuté avait éveillé en lui une sensation étrange, une sorte de plaisir à se battre contre lui, une envie de se rapprocher de lui, mais c'était tellement inattendue et inconnue pour lui qu'il avait préféré prendre ses distances.

Grimmjow ne tenait plus, il fonça sur lui et le propulsa contre un mur qu'y s'effondra sous le choc. Il dégaina son épée et voulut porter un coup à Ulquiorra, celui-ci l'évita mais avec une lenteur inhabituelle, le sabre déchira sa veste dans toute sa longueur. Mais le sexta n'en avait pas terminé, il fit basculer le cuarta sur le sol et lui donna un coup de poing au visage. Grimmjow arrêta son second coup dans sa course, il se tenait au-dessus d'Ulquiorra couché au sol qui le regardait sans réagir.

- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire!?

- ... Je ne sais pas, Je... je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

Grimmjow lâcha son sabre et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Il le sentit frissonner à ce contact. Plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts d'Ulquiorra, ce dernier détourna les yeux, il semblait tétanisé. Grimmjow balaya du regard le torse apparent de l'espada, fin mais musclé, d'une beauté à couper le souffle... il mourrait d'envie de le toucher, son regard remonta sur le visage d'Ulquiorra, il avait fermé les yeux et ses lèvres... ses lèvres...

- Hé merde!

Cédant à ses pulsions contradictoires, Grimmjow embrassa Ulquiorra. Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux de surprise. Il voulut le repousser mais Grimmjow lui agrippa les bras au-dessus de la tête dans une poigne de fer. Forçant petit à petit sa bouche, il caressa de son autre main le torse d'Ulquiorra qui se mit à gémir. Surpris par cette réaction, Grimmjow cessa de l'embrasser et le regarda. Ulquiorra avait refermé les yeux et se mordillait la lèvre dans une expression totalement indécente. Grimmjow se releva d'un coup, Ulquiorra le regarda déconcerté,

- Grimm...

Le bleuté ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il le releva et l'entraîna dans un sonido. Ils disparurent.

Ulquiorra se sentit projeter au sol... mais contre toute attente il atterrit sur une surface moelleuse. Avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, une masse atterrit sur lui qui s'empara derechef de ses lèvres. Il sentit des mains se balader sur son corps, lui procurant des sensations incroyables, inconnues jusqu'alors. Une chaleur monta en lui, irradiant littéralement au niveau de son bas ventre, lorsque les mains atteignirent cet endroit, il ne put s'empêcher de crier.

Grimmjow n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, mais la raison fit très vite place au désir. Ulquiorra était si sexy, si désirable, totalement à sa merci, poussant des cris lascifs à chacune de ses caresses, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Il avait envie de lui autant que lui même en avait envie, c'était indéniable. Il le déshabilla entièrement, son sexe était fièrement dressé, semblant littéralement l'inviter. Il le prit embouche et commença à faire des va et viens avec sa langue.

Ulquiorra avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité, il posa ses mains dans la chevelure bleuté de son magnifique tortionnaire, et guida ses mouvements. Son sang pulsait dans ces veines, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'à cet instant. Après plusieurs minutes de plaisir intense, une flèche pure de jouissance le traversa.

- Haaaaa, Grimmjow!

Grimmjow se lécha les lèvres, regarda Ulquiorra qui tremblait légèrement sur lit, il se débarrassa prestement de ses propres vêtements. Ulquiorra sembla émerger doucement et le déshabilla du regard, ses yeux verts n'étaient plus du tout inexpressif au contraire. Une flamme ardente brillait dans ses yeux, embrasant totalement Grimmjow qui l'embrassa immédiatement.

Ulquiorra commença à passer ses mains sur son corps, puis caressa sa verge tendue. N'y tenant plus, Grimmjow retourna Ulquiorra qui se retrouve à quatre pattes et commença à caresser sa mignonne petite entrée. Il entra un doigt délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, Ulquiorra se cambra, au second doigt il laissa échapper un son plaintif vite remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir lorsque Grimmjow fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts.

Lorsqu'il fut assez préparé, Grimmjow le pénétra d'un coup de rein. Ulquiorra hurla de douleur, mais Grimmjow n'arrêta pas pour autant, il commença de grands mouvements de va et viens en poussant des râles de plaisir. Ulquiorra s'habitua petit à petit à la présence du bleuté et lorsque celui-ci toucha son point sensible, il ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler de plaisir cette fois. Atteignant rapidement l'orgasme, Grimmjow se déversa en lui et Ulquiorra le suivit peu de temps après, tous deux dans un cri de pure jouissance.

Ulquiorra et Grimmjow s'affalèrent sur le lit, encore plus épuisés qu'après un combat acharné. Ils commençaient à prendre conscience de ce qui s'était passé.

- ... Pas un mot à quiconque.

- Non...

Après quelques instants.

- Hé Ulquiorra?

- Oui?

- Et s'y on remettait ça un de ces quatre? C'était sympa.

- ... D'accord

Grimmjow sourit, il avait trouver un nouveau passe temps... enfin passe temps, était-ce vraiment qu'un passe temps? Ne trouvant pas de réponse à sa question, il s'apprêta à s'endormir. Lorsqu'une voie qui n'avait plus rien de froide s'éleva:

- Mais pourquoi attendre?


End file.
